Of Clones and Outcasts
by unmei no hana
Summary: In the future, girls are clones and boys are outcasts. They were supposed to be enemies, supposed to loathe each other, but instead they loved one another. [Takari, slight Kenyako and other pairings]
1. Prologue

Unmei: Hi minna-san! This is my first digimon fanfic (second fanfic overall), so I hope all of you will like it. Oh, before I forget, the disclaimer:

Hikari: Unmei no Hana doesn't own any of the seasons of Digimon, nor the characters, only the plot.

Unmei: Okay, let's go onto the story! Oh and happy 2006!

* * *

_Unmei no Hana_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Of Clones and Outcasts

* * *

_

It is the year 4027 A.D. There have been many changes in the future.

For one, the majority of men were destroyed in the epic battle between men and women. The only men that now are alive are outcasts, living deep in the mountains were no one can find them and live by stealing women that wander too near their homes.

Women, on the other hand, thrive by cloning. For hundreds of years now, they have lived using cloning methods to create their population. Also, to keep company, they have made robotic men.

The world has changed…it is a world of robots, clones, and outcasts.

* * *

Unmei: I know this chapter is short…but it's a prologue. Hopefully I can get the second chapter out soon. Hope you all like it. 


	2. Projects and Kidnappings

Unmei: Thank you to all my reviewers. And, time for the disclaimer:

Takeru: Unmei no Hana doesn't own any seasons of digimon, or the characters. But, she does own the plot.

Unmei: Well, onto the story I guess.

* * *

_Unmei no Hana_

_Chapter 2: Of Projects and Kidnappings!_

_Of Clones and Outcasts

* * *

_

"Earlier yesterday, a group of young college girls were kidnapped by a group of outcasts. This makes the second kidnapping in this month already. The Prime Mini—"

Shuddering, a young teenage girl, about 19 years of age, turned off the TV. She had short chestnut brown hair and reddish eyes. Her companion, about 20 years of age, had long lilac hair and thick glasses that made her already large eyes look ever larger. She too shuddered as she spoke to her brown-haired companion.

"I sure hope that those girls will be able to escape from those outcasts, don't you Hikari-chan? I've heard horrible stories of the things they do to girls they've kidnapped."

"Ne, Miyako-chan, don't you think those stories are a bit…exaggerated?" The brown-haired girl, Hikari, asked her strong-willed friend.

"Of course not! I mean, those outcasts are barbarians. You know that Hikari-chan. So uncivilized! Nothing like us woman. To think they once were superior to us." The lilac-haired girl, Miyako, abruptly got up and walked to what looked to be her room. "Anyways, we should get to bed. The professor said she wanted to see us bright and early."

Smiling softly to herself, Hikari got up and went to her room. But sleep didn't come easily to the young girl. 'I know everyone says the outcasts are barbarians and we should execute them… but I can't help thinking about what a tragic life they must live.'

* * *

The next day, Hikari and Miyako met with their classmates and professor at the University of Tokyo. Their professor, Professor Mizuhara, announced to her class that, in order to find inspiration for their papers they were writing, they were to go hiking in the mountains nearby. This proposition surprised the majority of her students. 

"But, Professor Mizuhara, what about the outcasts? I heard they kidnapped more girls this past week! Will it be safe for us to go so near their homes?"

"And I've heard horrible stories of what they do to girls they kidnap. First they…."

Smiling, Professor Mizuhara assured her students that they would have to worry about no such thing. And so Miyako, Hikari, and their classmates, along with Professor Mizuhara, grudgingly set out for the mountains.

The majestic mountains were the tallest in all of Japan and the students looked at them in awe. Professor Mizuhara gave them their instructions before letting them wander through the forests that stood at the edge of the mountains.

"Just be sure not to stray too far away from the path. And make sure to come back in an hour or so. Now, go out and find some inspiration."

With that, Miyako and Hikari set out. For a long amount of time they wandered through the tall trees marveling at the sights and sounds they heard and saw, but were unable to find any inspiration. Soon, Miyako had begun to get frustrated and started to complain how her feet were getting sore in the stylish new boots she had decided to wear.

"Ugh, I don't see why we have to walk through these horrible woods. I mean, we could be spending our Sunday shopping or doing something exciting. And these new boots of mine are killing my feet! Hikari-chan? Are you listening to me, Hikari-chan?" Hikari had stopped listening to Miyako and instead was concentrating on a faint sound in the distance.

"Shh, do you hear that Miyako? It sounds like a waterfall. Come on." Dragging the complaining Miyako behind her, Hikari ran towards the source of the sound. After awhile they came to an opening where, in the center, a huge waterfall tumbled down the edge of the mountain and into a small pond. Hikari gazed at it in awe.

"Wow… a real waterfall. I've never seen one before." As Hikari marveled at the sight, Miyako had begun to get impatient.

"Hikari-chan, it's been about an hour. We need to start heading back. Plus, we've wandered from the main path." Reluctantly Hikari agreed and the two of them began to head back. But they were unable to find the path to lead them back, and soon they were walking around in circles, much to their dismay.

"Ugh… we'll never find our way back! We'll be trapped in these woods forever. We'll starve to death, or some strange animal will maul us to death, or worse yet, the outcasts will find us and abduct us!" Then, from nowhere a mystery voice spoke.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about strange animals in these woods. But, you are correct to worry about outcasts." And with that, mysterious people, covered in black so that they were unable to see their faces, surrounded Hikari and Miyako. Screaming for help, they tried to run, but everywhere they turned, there was another strange person. Hands grabbed their arms and legs binding them together. Hikari struggled, but there were too many of them. Someone shoved a fuming vial under her nose and then the world went black.

* * *

Unmei: Okay, so actually, I finished this chapter 2 weeks ago and had every intention of making it MUCH longer, but…got kinda busy so I decided just to do like… many short chapters into few long ones. Well, hope you liked this chapter! 

KayDreams: Thanks so much reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

Moppy: Haha, thanks. Sorry it took kinda long for this chapter to come out, but hope you like it!


	3. Introductions and New Lives

Unmei: Okey, so I hope this chapter came out quick enough for all you people! I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget, disclaimer:

Taichi: Unmei no Hana doesn't own any seasons of digimon, the characters, digimon, etc. All she does own is this plot.

Unmei: Haha, okay! Time for the story.

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 3: Of Introductions and New Lives  
_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Previously:

"I don't think you'll have to worry about strange animals in these woods. But, you are correct to worry about outcasts."

And with that, mysterious people, covered in black so that they were unable to see their faces, surrounded Hikari and Miyako. Screaming for help, they tried to run, but everywhere they turned, there was another strange person. Hands grabbed their arms and legs binding them together. Hikari struggled, but there were too many of them. Someone shoved a fuming vial under her nose and then the world went black.

* * *

Night had fallen when Hikari had at last opened her eyes. Someone had bound her arms and legs together tightly, but no so tight that it hurt horribly. Looking around, Hikari saw Miyako lying on the ground next to her, and attempted to get her attention. 

"Psst, Miyako, Miyako! Wake up!"

Suddenly, loud laughs caught her attention and she searched for the source. Quickly she spotted a large campfire and around it sat the mysterious people who had captured her and Miyako. They had taken off their masks and, gasping slightly, Hikari realized that they were outcasts.

Having heard her nearly inaudible gasp, one of the outcasts turned around and saw her awake. He had blue eyes that despite his soft golden hair, made him look cold and harsh. They showed no emotion and were dull, empty almost. Standing up, he walked over to her as his friends quieted down and gathered around him.

"So, I see your finally awake. Good, now we can have a little… fun together."

"Hey, Takeru, what do you think you're doing? Yamato told us to find some girls and to bring them back to the village… _untouched._"

Hikari turned to see who had spoken. From his looks, the outcast that had spoken seemed to be around the same age as this Takeru, and had brown hair that stuck out in every which direction along with warm chestnut eyes.

"Since when do you care what Yamato says, Daisuke? Anyways, it's not like he'll be able to tell any difference, so I say we just go ahead and have some fun. After all, the sooner we do, the sooner she'll have kids for our village."

Grabbing her roughly, he yanked her upright. Shouting out a cry of pain, Hikari glared at Takeru. The other outcasts, Daisuke, then objected again.

"Takeru, you're out of your mind. Just leave her, or else I'll …I'll report you to Yamato!"

"Hmphf, very well. "

Takeru pushed Hikari away from him. Unable to balance herself, she fell to the ground. Biting her lip in order to keep from shouting out, Hikari looked up at Takeru loathingly. Ignoring her look, he walked back to the campfire. All his companions followed him except Daisuke . Bending down near Hikari he whispered an apology

"I'm sorry for Takeru's attitude. Please don't be too frightened, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Having said these words, he then too joined Takeru at the campfire. Hikari filled with warmth as she watched him.

'I guess not all outcasts are barbarians like they say, though Takeru certainly is one. That Daisuke was so nice, so gentlemanly.'

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a small whimper. Turning, she saw that Miyako had started to wake up. Coughing at the dust, Miyako looked at Hikari through her crooked glasses.

"H-hikari, where are we? Why were we captured? What do they want with us? Better yet, who are these people who captured us?"

"Miyako, calm down. Don't worry, we'll be fine. The people who captured us are a group of outcasts, but—"

"What! We're captured by outcasts? How can you tell me not to worry! Oh my god, do you know what terrible things could happen to us."

"Miyako just calm down."

After much talking, Hikari had finally calmed Miyako down a little. Sighing, she looked at the group of outcasts who were ignoring her and Miyako.

"Hey Hikari… what do you thinks going to happen now…?"

"I'm not sure Miyako… I'm not sure. But I just hope for the best." With that, Hikari closed her eyes, and hoped sleep would come soon to her.

* * *

The sun shone down on Hikari, waking her from her slumber. Fluttering her eyes open, she yawned, stretching her arms above her. She then realized that someone had cut the ropes off that had once restricted her movement. She jumped as someone abruptly spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Think yourself lucky for having your bounds off. I'm trusting you won't try and run away, right?"

Looking up, she saw Takeru standing above her. With the sun shining directly above him, it seemed as if a golden halo was encircling his head. But, in contrast, his eyes were still ice cold. Mutely, Hikari nodded her head in agreement. Takeru eyed her skeptically for a moment before speaking.

"If you'd like something to eat, go ask Hiroshi, he's the cook around here."

With that, he stalked away. Wondering why he was so cold, Hikari remembered Miyako. She looked around her, but couldn't find Miyako anywhere. Right as she was beginning to panic, she heard Miyako's voice float from somewhere near .Getting up, she followed the sound until she saw Miyako sitting with a group of outcasts, laughing casually.

"Miyako!"

Looking away from the group, Miyako caught sight of Hikari and waved her over. She was sitting next to a young outcast with dark purple-ish hair that reached his shoulders and dark eyes. He had a air of intelligence around him. Hikari also spotted Daisuke joking around with an outcast that had chestnut hair and honey colored eyes. Smiling gently, the outcast held out a plate of food towards her.

"Here… are you hungry? Sorry, it isn't much, but on such trips, it's difficult to cook decent food…but I hope it's to your liking. Oh, and by the way, my name is Hiroshi, I'll be serving as the cook on this trip, so if you ever get hungry just come to me."

Smiling gratefully, Hikari accepted the plate of food, which consisted of some fresh fruit, a pice of toast, and some kind of sausage, though she was unable to identify the type of meat used. Smelling the delicious aroma, Hikari began to wolf the food down, realizing just how hungry she was. Finishing in record time, Hikari listened to the group talk, thinking to herself.

'How odd it is…. Everybody says of how cruel and vicious the outcasts are, but here they seem just like normal people. Kami-sama (1), help me learn more about their ways and perhaps even learn to love them… onegai (2)….'

* * *

Soon after Hikari had finished helping Hiroshi clean up the breakfast dishes, Takeru announced that they should start traveling again if they wished to arrive at their village before mid-afternoon. He came to Hikari and Miyako with a serious look on his face. 

"Don't you even think about running off. If you do, you'll sorely regret it. To ensure that you make no attempts at running away I appointed two guards to watch over you."

A young outcast, a little younger than Takeru by the looks of it, with short dark hair and a solemn look on his face approached with the ever-smiling Daisuke. Slinging his arm around Takeru, Daisuke laughed with merriment.

"Now, now, Takeru. Don't you go off scaring these girls so early."

Daisuke then turned his attention to the girls, winking flirtatiously.

"Don't you be worrying about anything now. Daisuke here will take good care of you. Oh, and by the way this is Cody."

The stoic youth nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shaking his head in disbelief, Takeru left. Quickly afterwards, they started to move.

Hikari gazed in marvel at the sights of the forest she had never seen before. Colorful birds graced the clear blue sky, singing in such pure voices as other forest creatures scampered across the lush green leaves of the majestic trees. Hikari breathed in the pure air and felt at peace.

She could hear the voices of the outcasts talking to one another and heard Miyako talking with Ken. Smiling gently to herself, she could see that her friend was already smitten over the shy outcast. And to think, she was calling them barbarians just a couple days ago. Coming up behind the pondering Hikari, Daisuke struck up a conversation, shaking Hikari out of her thoughts.

"So, what do you think of being captured so far?"

"Oh, you scared me there for a second, Daisuke, was it?"

"Yep, that's what all my friends call me. Here, let me properly introduce myself. I am Daisuke Motomiya, commander of the 2nd squad, at your service."

Hikari giggled with delight before she too introduced herself to the dashing youth.

"Pleased to meet you Daisuke, my name is Hikari Yagami. And about your previous answer, I guess you could say, it's not exactly what I expected it to be like. No offense or anything, but I never imagined all of you to be so… normal. In the city, we hear how you do terrible crimes to young girls that you capture…."

Daisuke looked darkly at the ground, muttering something incomprehensible before replying.

"Well, whatever they say, I assure you it isn't true. We may be outcasts, but we certainly aren't barbarians."

And with those words, he left. Worried that she had offended him, Hikari went after him.

"Daisuke.. did I offend you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…"

Sighing, Daisuke replied to Hikari.

"Don't worry, you didn't offend me. I just wish that you people would get to know us before making such things up. Oh, and look, we've arrived."

Surprised at what little time it took, Hikari looked at the scene before her. The village looked like something straight out from an old movie. A majestic gate stood before the entrance with the words 'Welcome to Mura no Yume (3)' written on it. Designed in a traditional way, the streets were lined with stalls of merchants. Outcasts along with—much to Hikari's surprise—women and children walked down the street, buying food and other necessary supplies from the merchants.

Walking through the streets, Hikari could feel people staring at her, whispering things to their companions. Looking up to the clear sky, Hikari whispered a prayer.

'Please let no harm come to Miyako and me. I pray that we will learn of the pain of these people, learn their ways and traditions, and learn to love them….'

* * *

1. Kami-sama: God 

2. Onegai: Please

3. Mura no Yume: Village of Dreams (Yes, I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't think up of anything else, so just bare with it please.)

* * *

Unmei: Yay! Finally done. I really did try to write, write, write in order to finish this chapter quicker than I usually do. I also really tried to make this chapter longer, so I really hope all of you enjoyed it. I stayed up so late working hard on it…. Oh, and thank you so very much to all of my reviewers. You have no idea how much I love you all! 

happyplacegn: Hopefully this chapter answered your question. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and thank you so much for reviewing.

Kaydreams: Well, I guess being kidnapped wasn't all that bad, ne? Thank you for reviewing, all your support really helps me be motivated to write even more!

Moppy: Sorry for keeping all of you waiting for so long. Hopefully this chapter came out quicker and was longer. I really did try for you Also, thank you so much for reviewing often. It really means a lot to me.

shadowtailmon: Sorry… didn't mean to keep all of you waiting for so long. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the review!


	4. Friends and Jobs

Unmei: Sigh, I wonder if people really do like my story It's so hard to tell, seeing how the same people review… I hope all of you reading it really do enjoy it…. Well, disclaimer time:

Sora: Unmei no Hana does not own any seasons of Digimon, nor the characters. All she owns is this plot that is suffering quite badly.

Unmei: Gee… thanks I think for the great support there. Well time for the story (hope you enjoy.)

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 4: Of Friends and Jobs  
_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Previously:

Surprised at what little time it took, Hikari looked at the scene before her. The village looked like something straight out from an old movie. A majestic gate stood before the entrance with the words 'Welcome to Mura no Yume' written on it. Designed in a traditional way, the streets were lined with stalls of merchants. Outcasts along with—much to Hikari's surprise—women and children walked down the street, buying food and other necessary supplies from the merchants.

Walking through the streets, Hikari could feel people staring at her, whispering things to their companions. Looking up to the clear sky, Hikari whispered a prayer.

'Please let no harm come to Miyako and me. I pray that we will learn of the pain of these people, learn their ways and traditions, and learn to love them….'

* * *

Finally their procession arrived at the center of the village where a majestic building was built. Intricate designs were carved and huge ornate statues stood on either side of the entrance. A pair of guards stood before the huge doors. Acknowledging the group, they pushed open the doors and allowed the group to proceed on. 

They passed room after room, mostly offices and training rooms. Hikari looked in awe at the marvelous decorations as they passed each room. Gorgeous silk paintings depicted scenes of majestic mountains, colorful birds, and beautiful flowers. Carvings from ivory and furniture made from mahogany and lush velvet completed the décor. As they proceeded farther and farther into the building, Hikari couldn't help but notice all the outcasts. They seemed so light-hearted and went about doing their tasks like normal people. Finally they reached massive double-doors. Pushing them open, Takeru and the rest of the group entered a huge room.

Beautifully decorated like the rest of the building, the room was almost as large as the cafeteria at Hikari's university. They filed into the room, only filling less than half of the space, and awaited the arrival of someone yet unknown to Hikari.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting, a door at the side of the room opened and a handsome man came out. He had messy blonde hair that reached slightly beyond his ears and icy blue eyes. His appearance reminded her of Takeru and she wondered if there were any family connections between the two of them. She was shaken out of her thoughts as the man's resonant voice boomed through the room.

"Welcome back my brothers. I see you have been successful in your mission and I congratulate you on this great feat. You have helped ensure the future of Mura no Yume. Please, enjoy this night with your family and friends."

Surprised at his words, Hikari watched as the outcasts slowly trickled out of the room. The man who had just spoken descended from the platform and went to talk to Takeru. After a quick exchange of words, they both walked over to Hikari and Miyako. The man smiled and his cold blue eyes warmed up, astonishing Hikari greatly.

"Welcome fair maidens to Mura no Yume. I am sure you are terrified and angry even at your capture, but I ensure you that we mean no harm. While it is true that we captured you to help ensure the future of our beloved town, we do not wish this to be a prison for you and hope that you will come to love our village and become one with it."

With a warm smile, this mysterious man turned to Takeru.

"Well, little bro, you ought to take them to the hospital just to be checked up. I'll send Kanna over there to discuss their positions in the village."

With a curt nod, Takeru motioned for Hikari and Miyako to follow him. Backtracking through the building they walked a building near it. The hospital was sparkling clean without a single speck of dust to be seen. Walking up to the receptionist Takeru quickly explained their reasons for being there. The receptionist, a girl with long black tresses and sparkling brown eyes, however attempted to flirt with Takeru first. With a sour look on his face, he muttered some harsh words to the girl who, looking downcast for a second, proceeded to type something into the computer before ushering them into a room.

"Nurse Takenouchi will be with you shortly. Please make yourself comfortable."

The receptionist then left the room, slamming the door shut slightly. An uncomfortable silence spread over the three as Hikari gazed through the corner of her eyes at Takeru. Turning sharply, Takeru caught her staring at him, and she hastily turned away, blushing.

After a few minutes, a pretty nurse with short amber locks and warm mahogany eyes entered. She was wearing a clean light pink nurse's outfit and Hikari noticed, giggling slightly, that her stomach protruded out of it slightly. She smiled warmly at the three of them.

"So I see you've brought more guinea pigs for us to perform medical experiments on, eh, Takeru?" Laughing with merriment when she saw the look of horror that crossed Miyako's face, she quickly continued. "Don't worry, I joke, I joke. Now Takeru, if you would please us so we may have some privacy, I'll continue."

Takeru shook his head slightly, and when Hikari thought she could be astonished no more, he gave the nurse a small smile.

"Very funny Sora. Try not to terrify these girls too much."

With those words, he left. Sora turned to the two girls, putting gloves on. Her eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Don't worry, all I'm going to do is make sure that you're perfectly healthy and fit."

As she checked things such as blood pressure, breathing, and reflexes on the girl, Miyako and Hikari barraged her with questions, relieved to at last be talking to another girl. Sora laughed at their questions and explained her story:

"Here to make this easier for the three of us, I'll just cover everything I can and hope that it will answer all your questions. My name is Sora Takenouchi, 23 years old, and grew up in Tokyo, in the district of Highton View Terrace where I worked as a nurse assistant to the doctor at the top hospital there. One day when I was hiking in the mountains, I along with my friend Mimi Tachikawa, were captured by a group of outcasts. We both were absolutely terrified having heard terrible stories about the outcasts, but contrary to popular belief they were all very kind to us and we learned to love them. I am currently married to Yamato Ishida, older brother of Takeru, and head of the village. We have one child, a young boy named Tadashi and I am currently pregnant with our second child, a baby girl. Hopefully that answered the bulk of your questions."

Before Hikari and Miyako could possibly ask Sora any more questions, a knock came.

"Kanna, you can come in, it's open."

A woman with raven dark hair, tied up in a bun, and dazzling jade eyes. She bowed respectfully to the three of them.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kanna Tsukagoshi. I am Mura no Yume's mmm, I guess you could say job organizer. I know what position everybody in this village holds. Employers come to me to inform me of openings and I provide them with employees from the people who come to me seeking a job. I will attempt to find both of you jobs that you will enjoy."

After much interrogation of their interests, hobbies, likes, and dislikes, Kanna finally decided upon their jobs. Hikari would work for a woman named Mimi Tachikawa—the friend of Sora's—at her bakery. Miyako would work as a secretary for Ken Ichijouji, the handsome youth she had taken a liking to, who was a private investigator. Before leaving, Kanna handed them a set of keys. It was to their new apartment that they would be sharing. She assured them that it was already well furnished before wrote them the instructions to the complex before heading out.

Finishing the examination Sora bid them a warm farewell.

"Please feel free to visit me anytime you have troubles. I wish you both well and hope we can become friends."

Hikari was about to leave when she realized that she had yet to introduce herself to Sora. She quickly turned around and apologetically introduced herself.

"Aa, gomen ne, Sora-san. My name is Hikari Yagami, yoroshiku (1)."

Nudging Miyako hard in the ribs when she didn't seem to get the hint Hikari was not-so-subtly giving her, Miyako quickly bowed as well and introduced herself.

"Ouch! Oh, my name is Miyako Inoue, a pleasure to meet you."

They then left and went searching for their apartment. Unfortunately for them, despite the fact that they had all the street names, they had no clue as to where the first street they were supposed to find was even located. They wandered around, clueless as to where they were supposed to go. Soon, almost like déjà vu, Miyako let out a huge complain.

"Arghhhhh! Where the heck are we supposed to go? How the heck are we supposed to know where these freaking streets are anyway?"

A mysterious voice spoke behind the two of them.

"Miss, if you would like me to, I could show you the location of your apartment complex."

Spinning around, the two girls saw the mysterious Ken Ichijouji standing behind them. He had a light smile on his face. Blushing furiously, Miyako handed over the sheet that Kanna had written their instructions down upon.

"Aa, I know this place, it is very near the building where I work. Here I'll show you the way."

The two of them followed him in silence. He pointed out the names of useful streets and shops. Miyako was eagerly listening to him, nodding enthusiastically when he pointed something new out. In contrast, Hikari was only vaguely listening to Ken. She let her mind wander as she turned her feet over into autopilot mode.

'It's so weird. Here we are, just kidnapped and suddenly we're being showed around by a "ruthless" outcast. It's so hard to comprehend. To think we're going to be living normal lives here. I still can't believe it.'

Still thinking, she didn't notice that Miyako and Ken had stopped in front of their new apartment complex, and bumped into Miyako. Flushing with embarrassment, Hikari muttered an apology to Miyako. Waving if off, Miyako turned to Ken and thanked him.

"Ichijouji-san, thank you so much for showing me—us, around the village. I'm looking forward to working with you tomorrow."

"Please, no need for formalities, just call me Ken."

"Hai… Ken-san."

As Ken walked away, Miyako let out a sigh. Hikari turned to Miyako and noticed that her friend had a lovesick look on her face. Nudging Miyako, Hikari burst out giggling.

"Hey Miyako, in love with an outcast in less then a day? And just a couple days ago you were calling them barbarians."

Miyako blushed a brilliant pink color.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Hikari. Me, in l-love with an outcasts, psh as if. Anyways, let's go."

She then hastily entered the apartment complex. Finding their room, 510, Miyako and Hikari eagerly opened the door, wondering what lied ahead. They pushed the door open and before them they saw a modest, but nice apartment. They took off their shoes before examining the place they were to call home from now on.

The main room consisted of a living room with the kitchen on the side. A soft cream carpet covered the floor of the living room while beautiful mahogany panels filled the rest of the room. On the right of the room was a hallway that had three doors—two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Choosing their rooms, they went to inspect their new rooms themselves.

In Hikari's room, a window overlooked the rest of the city. A plain, but sturdy, bed, desk, bookshelf, and dresser were already provided. She spotted a note and an envelope on her desk and a pink cell phone. Picking up the letter she read:

Welcome to your new home. I hope that you find it to your liking. Mura no Yume has provided you with 500 dollars to start you out. Please use this money to buy food, clothing, and anything else you may need. We have already provided you with 5 sets of cloths, and hope that some, if not all, of them are to your liking. Best of luck and may your futures be bright.

-Ishida Yamato, Chief of Mura no Yume

Dark soon began to envelope Mura no Yume like a blanket. Heating up a microwave dinner they found in the fridge, Hikari and Miyako had a fairly uneventful dinner for both were exhausted by their long day. Saying a quick goodnight to one another, they brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

(1): nice to meet you

* * *

Unmei: Yay, finally done. Okay, I know it's still rather short, but I hope you like it… Oh, and speaking about being short, I have a question for you. Would you rather have a longer story but me updating less often, or a shorter story and me updating more frequently? 

Well, get back to me on that soon! And, thank you to my three ever-faithful reviewers. I love you all so much!

happyplacegn: I'm so glad that you enjoy my fic. so far! Keep reviewing

Kaydreams: " I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Do you mean my fic, or how the outcasts acted? I hope not my fic…. though by the way you followed it, it seems you meant my fic. I hope this chapter gave you more mmm… confidence, no, err… well I hope you liked it. Hope you keep reviewing!

shadowtailmon: Haha, of course guys are barbarians. Living with an older one sure does show you that! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you keep on reviewing!


	5. Employers and Co workers

Unmei: Thank you all for the suggestions! They really helped me in writing this I chapter. I love all you so much, even you who read but don't review. Haha, anyways, disclaimer time:

Yamato: Yo, Yamato here. charming smile (fan girls scream in the background.)

Unmei: whacks Yamato with mallet Get on with it now, or else I'm disincluding you from the story.

Yamato: Sheesh, fine. Women. Anyways, Unmei no Hana doesn't own any series of Digimon, although she would dearly wish to.

Unmei: shakes head Well, onto the story!

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 5: Of Employers and Co-workers_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Previously:

Darkness soon began to envelope Mura no Yume like a blanket. Heating up a microwave dinner they found in the fridge, Hikari and Miyako had a fairly uneventful dinner for both were exhausted by their long day. Saying a quick goodnight to one another, they brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through open curtains and fell upon the sleeping figure of Hikari. Groaning, she groggily got up. Looking at the unfamiliar décor of the room, memories of the events that had occurred the past few days came flooding back to her.

'I guess it really wasn't a bad dream after all…I wonder how long Miyako and I will have to stay here, that is, if we could actually leave.'

She glanced over at the clock above her doorway. It was a simple, yet cute clock with a pink rim and sakura flowers as the numbers. It read 7:23.

'I guess I had better start getting ready. Tsukagoshi-san told me that Tachikawa-san is expecting me to meet her at eight o'clock sharp. I wonder what kind of person Tachikawa-san is…'

Hikari slowly rose, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Making her way to her dresser, she opened it, praying that whoever chose the clothing had some sense of fashion. Much to her surprise, the clothing that she was provided with her very stylish and matched her taste perfectly. Choosing a denim mini-skirt and light pink peasant top that was embellished with embroidery, Hikari made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. Letting the hot water pour down upon her, questions rushed through Hikari's head.

'I wonder if anyone's noticed that Miyako and I have disappeared. I'm sure they have seeing that we've been away for nearly two days…. I sure hope everyone's doing okay. I sure do miss all of them. Sakura, Miki, Hinata, and all the rest of them. If only they were here with us, then perhaps the future wouldn't look so grim. But, on the bright side, I guess I have no more fan boys such as Willis chasing after me, although he wasn't all that bad. A little bit on the funny side I must admit. Maybe… just maybe, I'll make tons of new friends here… I sure hope so.'

Rinsing the last of the shampoo from her hair, Hikari turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a fuzzy pink towel. Putting on her clothes, Hikari tied her hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen. Rummaging through the pantry, she took some food and ate breakfast. Glancing at her watch that had somehow survived the raid, she saw that the time was 7:45.

'Ah, I had better get going. Miyako's so lucky. Her job starts at 9 o'clock so she doesn't have to get up as early. Well, hopefully I'll be able to find the location of Tachikawa-san's bakery without too much trouble.'

Slipping on white sandals, and grabbing a purse and keys to the apartment, Hikari locked the door to the apartment and stepped out onto the streets. Looking down at the paper she had received from Kanna, she read the address: 902 Hanabira (1.) road. Much to her great fortune, she quickly spotted the road entitled Hanabira.

' 898… 900… 902! This must be it.'

Hikari stood in front of a small, quaint bakery. Peering through the display glass she saw mouth-watering treats. A menu stood in front of the bakery and a few seats and tables were set out as well. Hikari hesitated in front of the door, wondering whether she should knock or not. Finally deciding, she timidly knocked on the door before slowly opening it, peering inside. The light pink wallpaper and hardwood floors as well handcrafted tables and chair gave the bakery a cozy setting.

"Oh, you must be Hikari."

Startled, Hikari looked towards the direction of the voice. A young woman, appearing around 23 years of age, stuck her head from a door that most likely lead to the kitchen. Her long honey colored hair was in a bun and her bright hazel eyes danced with amusement. She wore a pink apron that was smattered with flour over a white dress. Wiping her hands on her apron, Mimi walked over to Hikari and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mimi Tachikawa, owner and chef here at Junsuisa (2.) Bakery, the only bakery where you can find the most delicious desserts you'll ever taste!"

Giggling to herself, Hikari bowed as well, introducing herself to the exuberant Mimi.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Tachikawa-san. My name is Hikari Yagami."

"Mou, no need to be so formal Hikari-chan, just call me Mimi. Tachikawa-san makes me sound so old."

"If you say so Tachi, I mean Mimi-san."

The bell on the door rang as a three girls entered. The first had auburn hair tied in a spiked up ponytail and violet eyes and wore a shirt with a purple heart on it and jeans. The other had cheerful auburn hair and eyes and wore a short green dress over a bright yellow shirt. And finally the last one had light brown hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a light blue sundress. The first of them looked at Hikari sharply with critical eyes.

"Oi, Mimi, is this our new co-worker?"

"Oh, hey Ruki, Jeri. Here, let me introduce you to our newest employee."

Dragging Hikari over to the pair of girls, Mimi introduced them to each other.

"This is Ruki Makino," Mimi said pointing to the purple-eyed girl, "she may act tough, but in the inside she's a real softy." Ruki rolled her eyes at Mimi at this comment before muttering a greeting to Hikari. Next, Mimi introduced Hikari to Ruki's softer-spoken companion.

"This is Jeri Katou. One of the most lovable and innocent girls you'll ever meet." Jeri eyes shone with happiness as she enthusiastically greeted Hikari. Lastly, Mimi introduced Hikari to the final girl.

"And last, but certainly not least, this is Minami Uehara. Her father is the co-worker of my lovable fiancé." Bowing politely to the group Hikari once again introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet the both of you, my name is Hikari Yagami. I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

Glancing at the clock, Mimi realized that it was just about time for the bakery to open. Rushing back to the kitchen to finish the last of the pastries, she showed Hikari the room where she could change into her uniform. The uniform consisted of a simple black skirt and white button-up top along with a small ribbon tie and half apron over her skirt. As she was fixing her hair, Jeri walked up to her.

"Hey Hikari-chan, we're going to have so much fun together, ne?"

Smiling at Jeri, Hikari was pleased to have seemingly already made a friend. Before she could reply, Mimi announced that the store would be opening and ordered the three girls to take their places. Ruki managed the cash register while Jeri, Minami, and Hikari would serve the customers. In a relatively short amount of time, the bakery filled up, and Hikari went to work.

* * *

_rewinds to 8 o'clock_

Let's check how things are going with Miyako.

The birds cheerfully chirped outside Miyako's window. Bathed in the sunlight, Miyako blinked sleepily. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw it read 8:01. Groaning, she covered her head with her pillow and… fell back to bed.

_30 minutes later_

A polite knock on the door aroused Miyako from deep slumber. Grumbling to herself, she hastily put on her glasses and made her way over to the front door. Yawning, she opened it, and much to horror, saw her new employer Ken Ichijouji standing outside. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before she screamed, her face beet red, and slammed the door in his face. Bewildered he pressed his ear to the door. After about five minutes, a panting Miyako reopened the door. Her hair was still damp and her clothes, a tan skirt and purple top, were obviously hurriedly put on. Catching her breath, she let out a nervous smile.

"Uhh, hi Ichijouji-san. Out of curiosity what are you doing here?"

"I-I um, thought that I could pick you up today because you didn't know where the office was…. And please, just call me Ken"

"Oh, thank you so much, Ken-san."

Stepping out of the apartment and locking the door, Miyako followed Ken. She secretly stole glances at him until he turned around and made eye contact with her. Both of them turned beet red and quickly turned their heads away.

'I wonder why she kept on looking at me… maybe I have something on my face.'

'Arghhh, I hope he doesn't think I'm some creepy stalker now. He probably thinks I'm some freak. It's not my fault he's cute! Wait, what the heck am I saying! He's an outcast, I can't like him! It's just not possible. Stupid Miyako what in the world are you thinking.'

Miyako pounded on her head and let out a growl of frustration. Ken just stopped and stared at her for a second.

"Um… Miyako are you alright?"

Miyako turned to face him, horrified.

'Oh god, please don't tell me I just did what I think I just did.'

"Uh, eheh, nothing Ken-san."

After a few more awkward minutes, the two of them finally arrived at Ken's law firm. Stepping inside, Miyako scanned the room. It was a neat room with a reception desk in the front and two doors in the back. Some chairs were set out as well as magazines for people to keep company with as they waited for their turn. A young girl with blonde hair and purple eyes and wearing a purple skirt and white blouse, who was stationed behind the reception desk, greeted the two of them.

"Hey Ken. Is this my new co-worker?"

Ken slightly nodded. Pointing at the blonde he introduced them to one another.

"Miyako, this is Izumi Orimoto, she's your age. And Izumi, this is Miyako, err…"

"Miyako Inoue, pleased to meet you Izumi," Miyako said, seeing how Ken didn't know her last name.

"Miyako, you'll be working with Izumi as a secretary for me. You'll be my secretary while Izumi is the secretary for my co-worker. He's currently in the hospital due to a severe case of food poisoning, but he'll be back in a couple of days."

With that Ken left to his office and left Miyako and Izumi alone. Smiling brightly, Izumi began to instruct Miyako of what she would be doing.

"Mainly what we'll do is set up a schedule and direct people to the correct office when it's their turn for an appointment. Other than that, there's not much. It gets rather dull after awhile, but you get good pay and meet many new people, so I guess it makes up for the dullness."

Nodding her head, Miyako took her seat and began for a long day of work.

* * *

1. Hanabira: Err, just a random name I came up with.

2. Junsuisa: Purity. In the Japanese version, Mimi's crest was the crest of purity.

* * *

Unmei: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I know you were probably expecting a longer chapter because it took me longer, so I'm sorry about it being rather short. I had every intention of getting it out a couple days earlier, but with orchestra rehearsals/concerts and Latin competitions (yes I'm a typical Asian nerd, what can I say) and TONS of projects, I just didn't have time. And on top of that I had to baby-sit until late last night, so I was unable to finish it yesterday. So sorry about the delay and the shortness, but I really hope that all of you will enjoy it. And, I must thank all of my awesome reviewers; I love all of you so much!

Kaydreams: I'm so glad that the confusion was fixed! Thank you for reviewing, I'm so happy you enjoy my story.

happyplacegn: Haha, I guess it's true that you can't judge a book by its cover. Thank you for always reviewing.

Lilicat93: Lol, you silly hypocrite. Well, I'm so happy you reviewed, thank you so much for doing so!

Malcolm Yuy: Lol… sci-fi? I'm not of a sci-fi fan, but I guess it's not a bad thing either. Sorry that I didn't make the chapters longer, I was really planning on doing so. Oh, and about Takeru, you'll find out soon enough why he's so cold. Thanks so much for your support!

Moppy: Oo kill…? I'll probably, well for sure, I'm going to do something with Takeru and Hikari, but… wanting to kill is kinda… violent. But, lol I'll consider it. Oh, and btw, it is yoroshiku. Dozo yoroshiku is like… odd. Dozo is like go ahead, you say it in response when someone says "itadakimasu" or "let's eat" so err… yea. But anyways thank you for reviewing!

shadowtailmon: Hmm, that a good suggestion. I think I'll try to incorporate that in my fic. Thank you for the suggestion and review!

Unmei: And one more thing! I was wondering about couples. For sure I'm doing Takeru and Kari, Miyako and Ken, Matt and Sora, but I'm not sure about the others, so please tell me what you would like for the others. Also, whom should Izumi work for? I was debating over Koji and Takuya, but I'm not quite sure which on to do, so that's why I left if a mystery. Hope you all review and tell me your choice. Till next time, ja!


	6. Tempers Flaring and Painful Pasts

Unmei: Um, okay, so I decided that I'm going to focus more on Hikari than on Miyako and the other characters… so yeah. I'll imply their relationships and such, but I'm not going to go through the trouble and write it all out. So yes, you can call me lazy, but that's what I decided to do. Oh, and time for the disclaimer:

Koushirou: Unmei no Hana does not own any seasons of digimon or the characters, although she sure dreams of it.

Unmei: Eheh, sure. Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 6: Of Tempers Flaring and Painful Pasts_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Three months have passed since Hikari and Miyako were kidnapped. At first, word had spread of a rescue mission looking for the girls, but quickly died down soon afterwards. Slowly, Hikari and Miyako adjusted to life in the village of outcasts. Having made new friends, and some enemies as well, their memory of their past began to slowly fade away.

* * *

Bringgggggg

Groaning, Hikari turned off her alarm clock. After being late to work one day and getting gently, although firmly, reprimanded by Mimi, Hikari had decided to buy one. She had never been late to work since then, but she had a great dislike for the little mechanism. Going through her usual routine of shower and breakfast, Hikari departed for work.

As she strolled through the quiet streets, Hikari reflected upon the events that had happened in the past three months.

'Life here is so different than it was in Odaiba, not that I'm complaining. Everyone, well most everyone, is so much nicer. Except for that jerk Takeru. All I was trying to do was be friendly, but no, he had to go and be the jerk he is.'

Flashback

_After a week of so, Hikari and Miyako's food supply had begun to run low, and so seeing how Miyako was still asleep, dreaming about a certain employer of hers, Hikari decided to go to the grocery store and buy some more food. While shopping, she caught sight of a particular blonde head. Deciding to make an effort and become his friend, Hikari walked up to Takeru._

_"Hello, Takeru, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm—" But before she could tell him her name, Takeru cut her off._

_"I don't want to know you're name, all you are is an annoyance to me. Just go away and leave me alone."_

_With those words, he turned away from her and walked away. Hikari had been rooted to the spot for almost ten minutes, her mouth gaping open in shock and confusion. And ever since that fateful encounter, no matter how hard she tried, she always managed to run into Takeru at least once a day and was always insulted by him. Sometimes it even seemed as if he ran into her on purpose, just to insult her. Hikari wasn't sure, but either way, she began to have a great resentment for the Takaishi boy._

End Flashback

Due to her thinking, Hikari failed to notice a motorcycle zooming straight towards her until it was almost too late. Shaken from her stupor by the loud noise approaching her, she was barely able to jump away in time before it hit her.

"Oi, you bastard, what do you think you're doing! You could've killed me!"

The motorcycle stopped, and its owner took of his helmet. Hikari gulped as she saw the cold blue eyes of Takeru staring at her. Oh, how she hated him! After that fateful encounter three months ago, her relationship with him steadily began to grow worse. Ignoring the murderous looks Hikari was sending him, Takeru put his helmet back on and sped away, but not before uttering three infuriating words.

"You're so annoying."

'Mou, what a bastard! I don't see what all those girls see in that jerk. Not a single day passes without him insulting me at least once.'

Hikari angrily stomped off to Junsuisa bakery, fuming with anger. Noticing her foul mood, Jeri asked her what was the matter.

"Ne, Hikari-chan. You seem rather angry today, did something happen?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just that jerk Takeru attempting to run me over again."

"You know Hikari-chan, I don't think he does it on purpose?"

"What do you mean, you don't think he does it on purpose? Of course he does! I mean, how can you not notice someone walked right in front of you! He's just a cold-hearted jerk."

Sighing in defeat, Jeri left Hikari to herself.

* * *

Business went smoothly that day, that is, until _he_ came. Hikari was attending a group of middle-aged women when the bell on the door rang.

"Hey Hikari, can you take it? Jeri, Minami, and I are busy right now."

"Sure Ruki, no problem."

Humming slightly, Hikari went to the front to serve the customer. She instantly spotted his golden hair and sky blue eyes.

"Ehhhh! What are you doing here!"

Hikari pointed an accusing finger at the person. Takeru raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What does it look like? I'm here to get something to eat. Now are you going to lead me to a seat or not?"

Mumbling curses under her breath, Hikari took a menu and led Takeru to an empty seat. She slammed the menu in front of him.

"How annoying." Takeru said, not bothering to look up.

"What did you say?" Hikari fumed.

"I said, how annoying."

"Why you… I swear, one of these days I'm going to get you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You cold-hearted jerk, I doubt you have a heart."

"Why should I care what you think? And will stop babbling and take my order?"

"Argh, fine, what do you want?"

"I'll have a chai latte and apple muffin."

Furiously scribbling his order down, she stormed back to the kitchen, received his order from the cook, slammed it down on his table and stormed away. After the group of ladies she was also attending paid their bill, she checked to see if Takeru was finished. Oddly enough, when she arrived at his table, he was gone. A note and the money for his meal were on the table. Curiously picking up the note, Hikari read its contents.

"You really are annoying, aren't you?"

Her face slowly turned red with anger.

'Oh that Takeru, one of these days I'm going to pulverize him, I swear.'

"Please don't get too angry at Takeru, it's his way of showing affection."

Hikari whipped around. Mimi was standing behind her, a sad look upon her face.

"What do you mean by that Mimi-san."

"It's… a long story. Here, I'm about to close down the bakery. I'll explain to you before I do."

Mimi pulled up a seat and gracefully sat down in it, motioning for Hikari to do the same. One she did so, Mimi began her story.

"A long time ago, Takeru wasn't like this. He was the sweetest, gentlest, most caring boy you would have ever met. He always had a smile upon his face and a look of joy.

A year ago a group of girls was kidnapped and in that group was a girl named Catherine. She was a French girl and had come to visit her friends when their group got kidnapped. Big blue eyes, golden wavy hair, full lips, curvy figure, all in all she was a beauty. And to top it all off she had such a caring personality, or at least that what we all thought. And so, almost inevitably, Takeru fell in love with her. He loved her more than perhaps his own family and they were soon engaged.

But then, one day, word was that a group was searching for them. And in this group it was rumored that a French boy named Aurelian was searching for Catherine. Apparently he was her lover back in France and she… she ran away to be with him. But, because of the fear that the location of our secret village would be found out if she successfully ran away, Yamato ordered a search group to bring her back or if necessary to… eliminate her. Takeru was the head of that group. Apparently they found her, but she refused to come back and so, Takeru, he, he had to do it. He had to! If he didn't our village wouldn't be safe."

"Mimi-san, what did Takeru have to do?" Hikari asked, although deep down in her heart, she knew what it was.

"Takeru, he… he had to kill her. He shot her himself. She died in his arms, her blood staining his hands forever. When he got back from that mission he was a changed person. Cold, uncaring, the exact opposite of what he used to be like. But please Hikari, don't hold it against him. He really is a good person deep down inside, hidden under that cold façade of his. Just please, give him a chance."

Unknown to her, tears began to pour down Mimi's face. Smiling sadly, Hikari reached over and comfortingly patted Mimi on the hand.

"I'll try Mimi-san, I promise. I'll try to give him a chance."

"Thank you Hikari-chan, that's all I promise."

* * *

As she slowly walked home, Hikari reflected upon the information she had learned from Mimi. It seemed almost like déjà vu as the loud noises of a motorcycle approaching shook Hikari from her daze. But unlike before, Hikari just calmly stepped out of the way of the motorcycle and kept on walking. She glimpsed a tuft of golden blonde hair sticking out of the helmet as the motorcycle passed.

'Hm, I wonder if that Takeru…. I don't see why I even care whether it's him or not? No, Hikari, don't think like that. You promised Mimi-san that you'd give him a chance, so of course you care because you're his friend. Yeah right, as if he'll ever consider me his friend. Oh well, I guess it's worth a try.But I doubt it will. If only he could see that he's not alone in all his pain in suffering. If only he could see that there are other people who are suffering as well. If only he could... if only.'

* * *

Takeru drove away from Hikari. Confusion showed on his handsome, though cold face, as he walked into his apartment, which happened to be the one next to Hikari's, although neither she nor Miyako knew that. Throwing the keys on the table, he sat down on the couch, raking his hand through his golden locks.

'I'm surprised that she didn't yell at me right now. But, why should I care after all? She's just an annoying girl who believes in happiness and love and all that sort of shit. If only she knew what a cold place the world is. If only she could see the world through my eyes, through my perspective. If only she could step into my shoes and experience the pain I have felt. Then she wouldn't think the world was such a happy place. If only, if only….'

* * *

Unmei: Sorry this chapter was late again. But because of spring break, I was gone from my computer for quite awhile and therefore had no time to write. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter and just my story in general. After my very successful first story, it seems as if my talents declined. Or maybe I'm just trying to please a tougher audience. How I do wish it were that… Well, I would like to thank my ever-supportive reviewers. You give me the drive to keep on writing when I feel there's no point in doing so, and so I want to thank you. I love all of you so very much!

happyplacegn: I love you so much! You have no idea. Throughout the whole story, you've given me great support and encouragement. Thank you so much for doing so. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing.

Kaydreams: Glad you like my story so far! I really hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked all my other chapters. You have no idea how much your reviews help me keep on writing. Thanks so much!

Lilicat93: Haha, I'm so glad you reviewed again. You silly hypocrite! Oh well, but I'm happy anyways. Sorry there wasn't much Kenyako in this story, I'll try to incorporate more into the next chapters for you. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Malcolm Yuy: Thank you so much for reviewing! You give me not only support and encouragement but suggestions and advice to make my story better and it shows you actually read my useless little blurbs at the bottom of each chapter. I love you so much for that! Hehe, anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and giving me so much support and advice.

Punk'd: Yay, a new reviewer! That always makes me happy. I'm glad you think this story deserves 100 reviews because I sure do wish it did have that many! You have no idea how happy that would make me. But, I could only wish for such a thing, ne? Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you keep reading my story.

Unmei: Okay, so I upped the rating on this story a tad because of the language. Hope it didn't offend anyone. If it did, just e-mail or review (preferably review, hint hint) and tell me so. I can fix it if it really does offend you that much. I hope that everyone reading this story enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reading, and even if you don't normally review, I hope you do, because it would show me how much you enjoy this story. Flames, comments, compliments, constructive criticism, I'll take them all. I know I seem a bit desperate and review-obsessed but hey, what can I say, I'm human and I yearn for selfish things such as that. Well, as long as you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy this story I'm happy. Wishing you all the best of luck on your stories!


	7. Colds and Stolen Kisses

Unmei: Okay, my new and improved chapter. I know many of you believed that the story was fine as it was, but I just felt that it didn't have a certain something and decided to redo it. Hopefully, none of you mind that much. Also, I'm very sorry I made all of you guys wait so much—almost two whole month! I'll really try to update faster, but it might be a little difficult because of the other fic I am now writing as well. Anyways, time for the disclaimer!

Mimi: Hi Minna-san! Mimi-chan desu

Unmei: …Mimi just get on with the disclaimer.

Mimi: Fine, fine, you're no fun. Anyways this grumpy Unmei no Hana does not own any of the seasons of digimon or any of the characters.

Unmei: Thanks Mimi. Oh, and I would like to apologize for the confusion about the last chapter and Catherine's "lover." What I meant was like, he's a little robot dude and like… these robot people of the future are in every way just like men except for one little exception: they can't um… make a girl have a baby. So, like, that's why their "lovers" not like… lovers as in they're having an affair but like you know um "sweethearts" I guess you could call it. So, sorry for the confusion and I hope you all understand now, hopefully my explanation worked. I'm not very good at explaining things. Well, onto the (new) story!

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 7: Of Colds and Stolen Kisses_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

One sunny, or not so sunny, afternoon, Hikari was walking back from work. She skipped a little, glad that it was a Sunday for the bakery was closed today and she had had the entire day to herself. But suddenly, ominous dark clouds filled the sky and rain began to fall, drenching the unsuspecting girl. Cursing to herself silently at her misfortune, Hikari ran home being totally unprepared for the sudden change of weather—equipped with no umbrella, rain boots, or anything of that sort but instead only a light jacket over a shirt and Capri's.

'Oh, I hate this weather. Why does it have to rain all of a sudden? The sky looked so clear and sunny this morning. I mean I didn't even consider needing an umbrella but now I'm getting soaking wet. And on top of that, I just bought this shirt!'

Running headlong in an attempt to keep her face relatively dry, Hikari failed to realize that she had taken a wrong turn. But to her great misfortune, she did not notice her mistake until quite a while afterwards and, after slowing down from fatigue, looked around and realized that the scenery was unfamiliar to her.

'What? I couldn't have taken a wrong turn! Mou, it's going to take me forever to reach home now.'

Drenched, cold, miserable, and worst of all, lost, Hikari trudged through the deserted streets. Due to the lateness, the only shops that were open were the occasional bars and questionable looking buildings that Hikari dare not enter. Quickening her pace at the sound of drunken laughter and hiccupping, Hikari hastily made her way out of the center of town and into the residential district. Rows of houses lined the streets, several with light still streaming out of the windows, but soon only a few lights were kept on to illuminate the dark street.

The pounding rain had become a light drizzle at last and a bright, full moon slowly revealed itself from under the blanket of dark clouds. Hikari quickly realized that she was in the complete opposite side of town from her apartment. Shivering in her soaked clothes, she dejectedly made her way back to her apartment, thankful that she at least knew where she was.

A bright light all of a sudden filled the once pitch-dark streets and the sound of a motorcycle became present. When Hikari realized that it had pulled up beside her, she cast a glance through her wet bangs. At once, she recognized the designs and color of the motorcycle, and, filled with trepidation, she peered up at the driver and was met by the ever-familiar ice blue eyes of Takeru. Mentally she cringed and closed her eyes, expecting words of insult to be muttered by him. Instead, and much to her great shock, nothing but silence reigned for several seconds. She opened her eyes tentatively and saw a helmet being thrust into her. Hikari looked up at Takeru questioningly. Gruffly, he answered her unspoken inquire.

"You live in Roppongi (1.) apartment complex right? It'll take you all night to get there. But if you'd rather prefer walking, I'll leave you here gaping like a fish out of water."

His cold comment cut through Hikari's stupor and she hastily put on the helmet and climbed behind Takeru. She smiled to herself ever so slightly at the simple gesture of compassion Takeru displayed, although he attempted to cover it up with his bitter remarks.

The ride to her apartment was oppressively silent and uneventful, but Hikari was thankful that her feet were finally able to rest after their severe physical beating. What would've taken her several hours to arrive at her apartment took a mere fifteen minutes and Hikari found herself standing in front of her apartment door. She turned around to thank Takeru when a cold breeze passed by. Her clothes still drenched, Hikari shivered and let out a sneeze. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she was enveloped in warmth and a rather pleasant, heady smell. For the second time that evening, she was shocked at Takeru's warm gesture and turned to him questioningly.

"I thought you were smart enough to know that at this rate, you'll catch a cold in those wet clothes. You ought to take a warm bath and change into dry clothes."

Not trusting herself enough to verbally thank Takeru, Hikari mutely nodded her head and quickly made her way into the apartment. Taking Takeru's advice, Hikari carefully removed his jacket and then proceeded to peel off the layers of wet clothes from herself and dip into a soothing hot bath. By the time she was finished and changed for bed, it was already two in the morning and she was exhausted. Hikari was asleep before her head even touched her pillows.

* * *

Hikari was awaken by the very familiar, very abhorred, and very shrill ring of her alarm clock. Getting barely five hours of sleep, dark circles and heavy bags were present under her eyes. Envious of her roommate who was able to sleep in, Hikari grudgingly went to work, too tired notice that Takeru hadn't attempted to run her over. When she arrived at Junsuisa bakery, Mimi and her other co-workers were surprised at her disheveled appearance.

"Hikari-chan, are you alright? You look horrible! How many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

Hikari mumbled an answer, not noticing or caring about the shocked looks she received.

"You ought to take the day off today Hikari and rest. We'll be fine, but if you don't be careful, you'll catch a cold."

Lacking the strength to protest, Hikari simply nodded and lethargically made her way back to her apartment. Miyako had already left and it felt unpleasantly empty and cold. She slipped back into her pajamas and bundled herself under many layers of blankets, trying to rid herself of the persistent shivers and sneezes that plagued her.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Hikari awoke to sound of knocking. She peered into her empty room through the haze of a fever. After several seconds, her brain finally processed the information and grumbling, she made her way to the door, bringing her cocoon of blankets with her. She opened the door and stared dumbly at the person in front of her. There stood a very embarrassed looking Takeru holding a large pot and paper bag in his hands. He took one glance at the sick girl before commenting,

"I guess you were dumb enough to get sick after all." Hikari bristled with indignation at that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't help it if I got sick. And why did you come here? To ridicule the sad state I'm in currently? Well, if that's the reason, you ought to be pleased at what you're seeing, so you can just leave now." Unbeknownst to Hikari, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she spat out each venom-laced word. She slammed the door in his face and huffily prepared to go back to bed, wiping the tears that were beginning to threaten to fall. However, the sound of knocking prevented her from doing so. Once again, she opened the door, an irritated look crossing her face.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to leave, didn't I, or are you as dumb as I really thought you were after all?" For a brief moment, a look of extreme rage crossed over Takeru's handsome face. Hikari closed her eyes, bracing herself for a punch she was almost certain would come. However, when she opened her eyes after a few tense seconds, she saw Takeru had once again placed his cool, emotion-free façade on—all traces of his past anger gone. Ignoring Hikari's question, Takeru instead replied,

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" Sputtering in surprise, Hikari retorted,

"Why in hell would I invite you in?"

"Because it's common courtesy. Or do you not know that either?" Hikari felt her face heat up and grow red. But, Takeru wasn't finished speaking. "Also, Mimi told me to give this to you when I visited her earlier today. So, are you going to invite me in now?" Reluctantly, Hikari gave in and stepped out of the way, allowing Takeru into her apartment. Without even casting so much as a glance in her direction, he took off his shoes and proceeded into the dining room/kitchen area and set the items that he were holding onto the counter. Hikari shuffled behind him and curiously peered over his shoulder as he took off the lid of the pot. Curls of steam rose in a spiraling pattern, bringing with them the delicious scent of rice porridge, undoubtedly made by Mimi. She closed her eyes, inhaling the aroma. When she reopened her eyes, she noticed that Takeru was staring oddly at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face." Takeru gave a snort.

"No, I was just wondering when you'd finish acting like an idiot and tell me where the bowls and silverware are." Hikari flushed bright red at his comment. Thoroughly embarrassed she told him where he could find them and, after noticing that she was being ignored, sat on a stool, watching Takeru intently. Takeru pulled out two bowls and spoons, as well as two cups, from the cupboards and spooned in a generous amount of the porridge into the two bowls before placing them on the table, setting the spoons next to them. Then he filled the cups with water, placed them on the table too, and opened up the paper bag. From there, he extracted a bottle of what seemed to be some kind of medicine and placed it in front of Hikari's side of the table and sat himself down across from her, beginning to shovel the porridge into his mouth. After a moment, when he noticed Hikari wasn't eating, he looked up.

"Why aren't you eating? You need to eat in order to get better." Hesitantly, Hikari replied,

"I know that. But…it's just…why are you eating as well? You're not sick…are you?" Takeru rolled his eyes slightly and told Hikari,

"No, I'm just hungry that's all. I had to skip lunch because Mimi told me she had an 'urgent emergency.' Also, I doubt you can eat that porridge in there, so why let it go to waste?" Afterwards he began shoveling down his food again. Sighing, Hikari reluctantly began to eat, taking a small spoonful of the porridge. She placed it in her mouth and marveled at the deliciousness, yet simplicity of the dish. Immediately, she too began to shovel the porridge down. Several minutes passed before Hikari was finished. She sighed once again, this time in satisfaction, sat back, and took the bottle Takeru had placed in front of her. She screwed open the top and peered inside the bottle before she held it away from her in disgust. It was not the plain-coated capsules inside that made her so repulsed, but the odor they emanated. Horrified, she looked to her companion,

"These aren't for me right?" He snorted once again.

"Whom else would they be for?" Hikari once again brought the bottle near her, peering at the capsules in utter revulsion.

"You have to be kidding me. There is no way I'm taking one of these."

"And why not? They'll help you get better sooner."

"They smell horrible."

"So?"

"They're just, just, yuck! I'm not taking them and that's that." After she had set that, Takeru had obviously begun to get irritated. Yelling slightly, he slammed his hands onto the table.

"Dammit Hikari, just take the damn pills!"

"I told I'm not going to. You can't order me around." Hikari failed to notice that, in her anger, she had stood up, hands on the table as well, staring menacingly at Takeru. He stared back just as fiercely as he replied,

"You're going to take those pills even if I have to force them down your throat."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'd like to see you try.".

"Gladly." At once, Hikari regretted ever challenging him. Once Takeru had finished speaking, he stood up and took the bottle from her, a mischievous glint in his eye. He continued to advance nearer and nearer towards Hikari. Terrified slightly, she backed up. However, he continued to advance towards her. She, in turn, backed up even more. They continued to do this until Hikari felt the firmness of the wall behind her back. Takeru advanced closer, closing the gap between them until only a couple of mere inches separated their faces. He then surprised Hikari greatly by popping a couple of pills into _his_ mouth. Bewildered, she began to ask,

"Takeru, what the heck are you do—" She was unable to finish, however, as her words were swallowed up by a very warm mouth. Hikari's eyes widened, her brain attempting to process the events taking place. She began to squirm, but was stopped when Takeru slithered his arms around her slim form. He then flicked his tongue into her open mouth, forcing the pills to also follow. Hikari swallowed on impulse. Satisfied that she had swallowed the pills, he retracted his tongue and pulled away from her. Two rosy patches were present on her cheeks, but whether they were from anger or embarrassment, Hikari wasn't sure. Takeru smirked at the stunned expression on Hikari's face. He leaned over and whispered into her air, his warm breath making Hikari blush an even deeper shade of red.

"You're _very _annoying." He then exited the apartment, leaving Hikari to stand in the middle of the kitchen, staring off into space like an idiot. When she heard the door click shut she sank down onto her knees, her eyes glazed over.

"He stole…a kiss from me. My first kiss… stolen."

* * *

1. Roppongi: literally "six trees" but it's really a district in Tokyo, and in this fic, a name for an apartment complex.

* * *

Unmei: Finally done at last! Boy, that chapter took me longer than I had expected it to. This was actually my first idea for this chapter instead of the whole err, rape attempt. But because of the shortage of time I had, that option was much quicker for me to write. I'm so sorry for how long it took. I really do hope this chapter made up for it a bit. I know it's a bit on the short side, but I hope all of you enjoyed it. I have to thank all my reviewers that, even after I didn't update for such a long period of time, still stuck with this story. I'm so grateful. So thank you all very much. Please continue to read and review! This is Unmei no Hana signing off. I'll see you soon, ja ne! 


	8. Festivals and Unpleasant Surprises

Unmei: Okay, so I'm super sorry that I haven't updated since forever! Even though it's summer I've been very busy with vacations, retreats, etc. Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker though now that everything is done. Once again I'm so sorry it me over two months to update! Oh, and before I forget, disclaimer:

Jyou: Unmei no Hana do not own any seasons of Digimon or the characters… but she thinks that would be awesome.

Unmei: Eheh, yeah. Anyways onto the story!

* * *

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 8: Of Festivals and Unpleasant Surprises_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

The next day, Hikari laid in bed, strands or hair sticking to her sweaty, red face, futon upon futon on top of her, thinking back to the kiss. Just thinking back to it made her lips tingle as she remembered the softness and warmth of his lips upon hers and the strange sensation of his tongue both forcing the pill into her mouth, but also exploring its depths. It was so strange, so abrupt, so _unexpected_, yet so sweet, but at the same time so disappointing. For Hikari knew if had been under any other circumstances, Takeru wouldn't have done such a thing—right? He hated her, or at least Hikari believed he did. But in the last couple of days, Takeru had gone and turned Hikari's view of him upside down. Everything she thought she thought about him, everything she thought she knew about him, everything she just believed him to be, everything seemed all wrong. What once seemed to be the truth appeared to be a lie, and what once appeared to be a lie seemed to be the truth. Hikari was confused to say at the least. As much as she tried that day to figure him out, the more he became a mystery to her.

"I wish he would do it again…" Hikari whispered to herself. However, when she realized what she had said, her face turned bright red and she chided to herself, "Wait, what are you thinking Hikari? What am I thinking! I hate him. Yes, I hate him. This fever is just making me feel weird things. I don't feel anything for Takeru but hate, nothing else. Remember that Hikari, you hate him… you hate him…don't get confused…you mustn't, don't let things become like it did in the past."

* * *

The next day, Hikari's fever was finally gone, due partly to the strange medicine Mimi had given her and the care Miyako had provided, making Hikari extremely grateful to her. Although Miyako and Ken had officially become a couple and were spending much more time together, Miyako had canceled all her appointment the last few days in order to take care of Hikari, and for that reason Hikari felt greatly indebted to her.

'I'm so glad I have such great friends like Miyako and Mimi…Sora as well.' Hikari thought to herself as she walked slowly to work the next day. It felt so odd to outside and to be breathing fresh air, but compared to the stuffy air in her room, Hikari much preferred it. Her legs were stiff from the lack of use, forcing Hikari to walk slower that day. As she did so, she looked at the scenery and realized that this was the first time she actually spent time to take in everything that was going around her. Although she had already been living in Mura no Yume for almost half a year, everyday she rushed to work or some other place and ignored everything happening around her. 'Time really does fly doesn't it… I can't even remember how Odaiba looked and my old apartment as well.'

When she got to Junsuisa bakery she was surprised to find it busier than ever. There was twice the amount of people there normally was in the kitchen helping a very distressed Mimi bake different types of pastries, cakes, etc. The store was bustling with activity that no one noticed Hikari as she slipped into the backroom. As she finished tying the ribbon on her apron Minami walked in and noticed Hikari. Her face immediately light up and she threw her arms around Hikari.

"Oh Hikari-chan, you're finally better! That's a relief. Everyone was so worried about you." Hikari found herself laughing with joy and realized just how much she had missed everyone at the bakery.

"I'm so glad to see you Minami-chan! I missed everyone. How is everyone doing?" Minami let go of Hikari and together the two of them sat down on a bench to talk.

"Fine, fine. However, things are getting more stressful seeing how the Day of Founding is coming around and with it comes the Sakura Festival."

"Day of Founding? Sakura Festival? What are those?"

"I keep forgetting you weren't here with us this time last year. Three days from now is the date when Mura no Yume was founded. We call that day the Day of Founding. And the day afterwards we have our famed Sakura Festival named after the giant Sakura tree in the middle of the town square. People from other outcast villages come and celebrate it together with us. It's a huge event. And so every year around this time Junsuisa bakery, being Mura no Yume's most famous bakery, is bustling with activity preparing."

"You mean there are going to be outcasts from other villages?" Hikari asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yep."

"But, but, how do they travel without going unnoticed?"

"Well, you see… The village sends out groups of three to five people every other hour as not to be suspicious. Each group follows a different route to the village so to be even more inconspicuous. The women are just fine, they just say they're traveling with their friends and the outcasts… well, they're all not happy about it, but they're forced to well cross-dress." At this statement she and Hikari burst out giggling uncontrollably. An image of Takeru cross-dressing crossed Hikari's mind and she fell into another heap of mirth.

"You're kidding, aren't you Minami?"

"No, I'm really telling the truth. They hate it, but they really have no other choice. Some of the luckier ones get to ride inside the cart some of the groups bring full of food and gifts. But the majority are forced to cross-dress." The two of began to laugh once again when Mimi's voice rang out.

"Minami, are you done yet? I need your help out here!" Minami's head snapped up and she yelled a reply. She then turned to Hikari and tugged on her hand, pulling her up.

"Come on Hikari. Everyone will be so happy to see you." Hikari let herself be dragged out of the dressing room and into the busy front room. There, Minami shouted out to all the employees to inform them of Hikari's recovery. As expected, they all were glad to see Hikari, however they were soon distracted by their own work and quickly went back to their work. Mimi walked up to her, an apologetic look upon her face.

"I hate to ask you this Hikari when you've just recovered, but seeing how we're short of employees, you're the only one left without a job. If you don't mind, I need you to go outside the borders to the forest and pick some wild berries. Mura no Yume is famous for their fresh wild berries and the forest right outside is the only place where we can get them. I wrote a note for you to give to the guards so they know it is alright for you to be outside the gates and asked them to lend one guard to accompany you." And with those instructions Hikari set out. In no time she had made it to the gates that led outside the village. There four guards were stationed. Hesitantly, Hikari walked up to one of them and handed him over her note. He read it through and motioned for one of his fellow guards. He gave him a couple instructions before he turned to Hikari.

"Please wait here for a moment, Miss. We are currently getting someone to escort you." Hikari nodded her head in thanks and stood quietly waiting for her escort to arrive. A couple minutes later Hikari heard a very familiar voice and felt the blood drain out of her face.

"Is this who I'm supposed to escort? Very well, let's go." Takeru told her roughly. Hikari however remained still, petrified. With an annoyed faced Takeru reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him. "Are you deaf? I said let's go." Once they were a fair distance away from the gate, Hikari was shaken from her daze and yanked her arm from out of Takeru's grip. She whipped around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing what I was ordered to do—escort you through these woods while you pick berries to ensure that you don't run away." Takeru replied calmly. Sputtering for words, Hikari shouted,

"How can you act this way?"

"Act what way?"

"This way! So… so, calm especially after that… that incident!" Hikari told him, her face turning red from embarrassment and frustration.

"What incident?" Hikari gaped at him after he said those words.

"That incident. Where you… you, you know… you." Hikari looked at the floor in embarrassment. A moment of silence followed afterwards. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hikari peered up through her bans. Instantly she wished she hadn't. Takeru was smirking, a mischievous glint present in his eyes. Slowly, he began walking towards her. Hikari suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu as she stumbled backwards with every step he took forward until she felt the roughness of tree bark behind her back. Panicking she looked up once again, fright present in her large eyes. However, Takeru did not notice and took another step forward, closing the gap between them. Hikari sucked her breath in quickly when she felt Takeru's hot breath against her ear as he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"You mean… _that_ incident. The kiss." Hikari meekly nodded. "Why are you so embarrassed about it? After all you seemed to enjoy it. Didn't you?"

"I…iie (1.)." She told him with little conviction.

"Is that so? You don't sound so sure. I guess we'll have to try it again so you can make sure." After he said those words, Takeru closed his eyes and slowly began to lower his face towards Hikari's. Hikari began to panic when she realized what was going on but found herself closing her eyes as well and tilting her face up to meet Takeru's. Just as they were about to kiss a loud sound erupted nearby and smoke began to fill the surrounding area. The two of them quickly jumped apart and began fumbling through the smoke. Hikari, although she couldn't see, felt Takeru's presence near her and reached out her hand towards him. But before she could, Hikari felt her eyelids droop and heard Takeru curse.

"Dammit, this is sleeping gas. I should've…" Hikari was unable to hear the rest of his sentence for she dropped down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Three cloaked figures approached the fallen bodies of Hikari and Takeru. A smirk formed on the face of one of them who appeared to be the leader.

"Take these bodies back to Odaiba. The mayor will be pleased to here that there indeed is an outcast village near here. I shall scout some more before I too return in order to determine just how large this village is." After the figure said these words the two other figures bowed and each one scooped up a body and quickly left. Suddenly, a large gust swept through the clearing and the hood of the figure fell down, revealing golden locks and cold, steely green eyes.

"Finally I have located Mura no Yume. Soon, I'll get my revenge on it for what those outcasts did to my precious baby sister."

* * *

1. iie: No

* * *

Unmei: Sorry it's so short, but I've just been so… unenthusiastic about writing. I've been so busy watching Korean dramas (they're really good!) and preparing for school (ugh…) that not only have I been disinterested in writing that I really haven't had the time to write them (I still have to finish my summer reading assignment that I don't get…). Once school starts I'll try hard to write on the weekends as much as I can but I can't promise anything, but I'll really hard to be quick! And I must thank all my reviewers. You don't know how much those reviews help me keep on going!

Moppy: Thanks for always reviewing! I'm glad you liked the edited chapter 7. I just felt the other one was a bit abrupt and such. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

Bob: Haha, I'll definitely continue this to the end even if it takes me years to finish (hopefully it won't.) Thanks for your support!

KARASU25: I'm so glad you really enjoy my fic! I'm always so worried that people don't like it. Thanks for your support; it really helps me keep on writing!

crazypicciloplayer014: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully you don't mind too much… I'll really try to be quicker from now on. Hope you keep on reading, reviewing and of course enjoying this fic!

pain herself: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy this fic and think it's awesome. It's reviews like these that really help me feel motivated to keep on writing. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing!

Karimon: Lol, I'm sure your siblings/family members aren't that much of barbarians. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you keep on enjoying my fic!

Unmei: And for all the reviewers who reviewed on my previous attempt at this chapter, thanks so much for reviewing! Hope this chapter was just as good as the previous one in its place. Once again, thank you guys so much. Without you guys, I don't I could have progressed this far. I promise I'll continue with this fic till it's done, so I hope all of you keep on reading, reviewing, and most importantly enjoying this fic! Till next time, ja ne!


	9. Interrogatins and Mysteries

Unmei: School has started and I have a shitload of homework… well actually not that much, but way more compared to last year. Plus, I have this major viola thingy coming up (yes, I'm a typical Asian nerd… orchestra all the way!) Okay, anyways, sorry this took me so long to update, and now for disclaimer:

Miyako: Unmei no Hana would have to be one rich person to own Digimon, ne?

Unmei: Yea, I would have to. But, then again, I can always dream, can't I? Heh, anyways, onto the story!

**:break:**

_Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 9: Of Interrogations and Mysteries_

_Unmei no Hana_

**:break:**_  
_

Last time:

"Take these bodies back to Odaiba. The mayor will be pleased to here that there indeed is an outcast village near here. I shall scout some more before I too return in order to determine just how large this village is." After the figure said these words the two other figures bowed and each one scooped up a body and quickly left. Suddenly, a large gust swept through the clearing and the hood of the figure fell down, revealing golden locks and cold, steely green eyes.

"Finally I have located Mura no Yume. Soon, I'll get my revenge on it for what those outcasts did to my precious baby sister."

**:break:**

'Ugh… someone turn off the lights.'

A bright, florescent light woke Hikari from her state of unconsciousness. There to greet her was a massive, throbbing headache, and a group of well-dressed women. Instantly Hikari recognized the woman who apparently seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Mayor Tanaka!" Hikari cried out suddenly. She attempted to stand up to properly greet the Mayor. However dizziness caused from her headache and binds around her wrist and ankles stopped her from doing so. Hikari was aware of various people rushing around her to restrain her but quickly dissipated when the Mayor ordered them to let her have some space. Once the dizziness and headache faded, Hikari noticed that she was currently bound to a chair in a square, cold, nondescript room. Her cheeks became red with anger and shouting out, she asked,

"Mayor Tanaka… what's the meaning of all of this? Why am I bound up to this chair? Answer me!" The Mayor, with her hazel eyes steely and full, luscious, red lips turned into a cold sneer, replied,

"Tut tut, Hikari. Do you really believe that it proper for you to ask such questions, seeing the current situation you're in? But, I am a kind Mayor, and I will explain to you once you have answered me a few, rather simple if I do say so myself, questions. The first one is, and now answer me truthfully, have you or have you not been living in a village of outcasts called Mura no Yume for the past six months?" The anger quickly disappeared from Hikari and was replaced by fear. The blood drained from her face and Hikari could feel cold sweat accumulating on her temple as she shakily replied,

"W-what are you talking about Mayor Tanaka? Living with ou-outcasts? I certainly have n-not been." The Mayor obviously could see past her lie as her eyes narrowed. However, as quick that look appeared, the Mayor put on a façade of a calm, pleasant face.

"Really? Well, that's a relief. I'm glad none of my daughters, figuratively speaking of course, came to any harm. Every time I hear of such reports involving outcasts, I can hardly sleep for the week that follows." Had Hikari not been any more frightened than she was, she would've snorted at this comment. Surely the Mayor did not expect her to believe that did she? Although she put up a kind and just façade, the mayor of Odaiba was infamous for three things: her beauty, brains, and brutality. "Ah, yes, my next question for you. Since you weren't captured by outcasts, whatever have you been doing for the past 6 months? You obviously weren't in any city for I would have been contacted… please do tell me what happened?"

'Shit, shit, what do I say?' Hikari cursed to herself. She felt the cold sweat now running down her face and neck and her legs began to shake violently. 'No, stop it Hikari. Stay strong; don't let her words phase you. You must stay strong for the sake of all your new friends…' Hikari abruptly stopped. 'Friends? Would I really consider all the people I've met at Mura no Yume my friends? What am I saying of course I do!' With those thoughts in her head, Hikari too put up a façade. She wiped the sweat from her face and in an even calm voice, lied—something she would have never thought of doing to the mayor before she had been kidnapped.

"As you must know Mayor Tanaka, while I was on a trip with my literature class in the mountains I got separated from them along with my friend Miyako. However, what you most likely do not know is what happened. Am I correct to inquire so?" Hikari paused waiting for the Mayor's answer while raising one elegant eyebrow. The Mayor eyed her suspiciously and nodded. Hikari, her will becoming stronger, continued.

"Now, while Miyako and I were wandering around in the woods looking for inspiration, we stumbled upon a most beautiful site. We came upon a cliff that overlooked the deep valley and gorges that lay beyond the mountain. I was so touched at the sight of such beauty, that I don't know what happened, but I must've been entranced and unconsciously walked to get a better view. However as I did so, I must not have realized how close I was to the cliff's edge for the next thing I remember was falling. By luck or perhaps even fate, whichever one you choose to believe, I did not die. The fall was rather short, and my fall was broken by the many trees and branches I encountered on my way down. Also, there was a young woman named Sadako who lived in a village close by and brought me there. That is where I have spent my last six months—recovering." Hikari, satisfied with the story she gave, leaned back in her chair, waiting for the Mayor's response. It certainly wasn't what she anticipated it to be. The Mayor's mouth curled into an even more wicked smile before she said,

"Well, what a time you must've had. However, do tell me why when my troops found you, there was an outcast with you. And according to them, you two seemed rather… intimate."

'Dammit, I forgot about T.K. No worries Hikari. You've made it through this far, just find out how to work him into your story.'

"That outcast, I have no clue who he is. I was gathering herbs for Sadako's family when I happened to stumble across him. Now, I don't mean to sound arrogant, but he seemed rather enraptured by me. The fact is he was forcing himself upon me when your scouts found us. I am actually most glad they did. I shudder at the very thought of what might've occurred had they not stopped him." When she finished she waited for Mayor Tanaka to reply. However she did not and silence reigned for the moments afterwards. Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but the Mayor beat her to it. In a rather amused tone, Mayor Tanaka told Hikari,

"My, my Hikari. I never knew you had such a vivid imagination. But honestly, I'm somewhat miffed at you. Do I really seem that gullible to you? Did you really think I would believe that?" Mayor Tanaka's expression quickly iced over and anger laced each word she spoke. "I suggest you revise your story for the next time I decide to stop by and have a chat. If you do not give me a more acceptable one the next time I come, you shall be sorry. It's too bad you didn't tell me the truth. Now I must resort to squeezing the truth out of your little outcast friend. And I will not be so kind to him like I was to you. Now, you must excuse me."

Mayor Tanaka then exited, along with the rest of the people, and left Hikari by herself in the cold, and now, oppressively silent, room. Hikari stared at the door that the mayor had exited, petrified. Her face was ashen and unmoving.

'Takeru… what have I done to you?'

**:break:**

'Ugh… dammit, why do I feel as if I have a hangover? And why do my arms and legs feel like lead?'

Takeru's eyes flickered open and, through the blur of unconsciousness, he saw what appeared to be large lumps color. These lumps slowly cleared out to be people. But not just any kind of people, they were women. When he saw them, Takeru instantly remembered everything that had happened and, anger filling him, tried jumping at them. However, weights bound him to a wall and all he could do was glower at them with hatred.

"What have you done to Hikari? And don't give me some shitty answer." Takeru demanded the woman at the front of the group who appeared to be their leader. She was quite a beauty with her auburn hair hanging in waves around her face, hazel eyes, and full red lips. However, the cruelty that evident in every crease of her face marred that beauty. The woman sneered at him with the utmost loathing.

"Who are you to ask such questions to me outcast?" She demanded, spitting out the last word with so much venom. "But I must say, I am quite shocked that you know my dear Hikari's name. She told me that she had no clue as to who you were; a total stranger who tried to force himself upon her. I hate to think she lied to me, but regrettably, the truth cannot be more clear." The woman said, her voice changing so suddenly from one of hate, to one of woefulness. However, Takeru was not fooled by the woman's façade and instead demanded once more,

"Don't start your eloquent crap with me. Just answer my question. What have you done to Hikari?" When he had said this once more, the woman's façade crumbled and her eyes hardened.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are to demand me? You're just an outcast. Worthless. You're nothing more than that. Did you honestly think that my Hikari would really look at you as anything more than the piece of dirt that you are?"

"Who are you to say what Hikari feels? You think us outcasts are the pieces of dirt, but in reality it's you women who are!" Takeru interrupted, eyes flaring with anger. A gasp was heard and the people behind the woman began to shift uneasily and mutter to one another. Takeru looked at the woman again and was satisfied to see that she was seething with rage.

"Enough! You have pushed me too far outcast. You'll be sorry. Get the machine ready." The woman demanded. The women behind her stared up at their leader, as if not believing what she had said. One particularly bold one spoke up.

"Mayor Tanaka… you know we can't use it yet. It's still just a prototype. There are dozens of errors to fix!"

"I don't care, Natsumi. Just set it up! I've had enough insolence for one day. If any of you wish to speak up, I shall have you on that machine as well to test it out. Now, GO!" The women, pallid faced, scurried away.

"Tch, trying to use some high-tech machinery on me? I'm sorry, but it won't work." Takeru sneered. With her back turned to Takeru, the Mayor's shoulders began to tremble. At first Takeru thought she was crying, but instead, it turned out she was laughing. A laugh as harsh as a crow's escaped from her and she doubled over, unable to control herself.

"What's so funny?" Takeru asked, slightly confused. Mayor Tanaka did not answer him, but instead continued to laugh. Fed up, Takeru shouted, "Dammit, answer me! What's so funny?" Still shaking some with mirth, the Mayor turned around to face him. With an amused tone, the Mayor answered him.

"My, my, you don't honestly think I'm going to use that machine on you do you? Why would I waste such an expensive machine on such an insignificant piece of dirt? No, no, I'm not using it on you. I'm using it on Hikari." The Mayor observed Takeru's reaction to her word. Instantly, the blood drained out of his face and he turned ashen. Laughing some more, the Mayor turned around and walked out of the room, satisfied.

'Hikari… I'll save you somehow. I promise.'

**:break:**

"Mayor, I have returned." A mysterious woman with long blonde tresses and green eyes stood before Mayor Tanaka. The Mayor had her back turned to the woman and was looking out a large window which showed the city of Odaiba before her.

"Have you gathered all the information you need?"

"Yes I have. You were very right. Mura no Yume is celebrating its annual Sakura Festival and many other outcast villages are present there as well. Now will be the best time to strike it for if we do, not only will Mura no Yume go down, but several other villages as well. It will be very beneficial for all of us."

"You have done well. You're dismissed." The Mayor told the mysterious woman. She bowed and exited from the room. A cruel smile appeared on the Mayor's beautiful face as she looked at her city and said,

"Finally… the time has come. Mura no Yume, prepare for your destruction."

**:break:**

Unmei: Phew, finally done! I hope it was okay. It was much more serious than my other chapters… but I really hope it's okay. I'm sure all of you are sick of hearing this, but recently I've been feeling blue and have been doubting my writing abilities. Sigh… Anyways, on a happier note, thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much. I was thinking of waiting until Tuesday to update this as a present to myself for my birthday… haha, that sounds silly. Anyways, but I decided to release it today. Hope all of you enjoy it! Oh and sorry I had to type in "break." The silly line creating button thingy wasn't working.


	10. Tortures and Compromises

Unmei: More reviews than usual, yay! Anyways, um, I've gotten a bit lazy with the disclaimer….

Disclaimer: Unmei no Hana is a girl, a GIRL for all of those people who didn't know that.

Unmei: Heh, yea… just wanted to make sure everyone knew my gender, so it's not like I'm being sexist and bashing women and blah, because well… I am one, and us women are AWESOME.

* * *

_ Of Clones and Outcasts_

_Chapter 10: Of Tortures and Compromises_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Last time:

"Mayor, I have returned." A mysterious woman with long blonde tresses and green eyes stood before Mayor Tanaka. The Mayor had her back turned to the woman and was looking out a large window which showed the city of Odaiba before her.

"Have you gathered all the information you need?"

"Yes I have. You were very right. Mura no Yume is celebrating its annual Sakura Festival and many other outcast villages are present there as well. Now will be the best time to strike it for if we do, not only will Mura no Yume go down, but several other villages as well. It will be very beneficial for all of us."

"You have done well. You're dismissed." The Mayor told the mysterious woman. She bowed and exited from the room. A cruel smile appeared on the Mayor's beautiful face as she looked at her city and said,

"Finally… the time has come. Mura no Yume, prepare for your destruction."

* * *

"Food. Eat it." A monotone voice echoed through the nondescript room. A pale hand shoved a bowl of what seemed to be rice gruel through a grate before retracting. Hikari looked at it disdainfully.

"How am I supposed to eat if my arms and legs are tied up?" She thought out loud. However, as soon as she did, the metal bands around her limbs retracted. Mildly surprised she suspiciously looked around the room while massaging her wrists. Soon she spotted a small camera in the corner of the room.

"I'm still not going to tell you anything, you know that." She told the empty room. Picking up the bowl she examined the contents and made a face.

'It can't be worse than what mom made I guess.' Mom being the clone from which she herself was cloned from. How long had it been since she had visited her? A week before she was kidnapped at the earliest. 'She must be worried sick… But then again, I'm sure Mayor Tanaka made up some excuse. I hope she's alright and isn't hurt because of me.' All this while, Hikari stared at the lumpy, supposedly white, gruel and fiddled with her spoon. 'Might as well eat it. I doubt I'll be getting any more food soon.' With a grimace on her face, Hikari spooned out the gruel and hesitantly ate some. Struggling slightly, she swallowed the tasteless gunk and felt it sliding down her throat and into her complaining belly.

* * *

"Mayor Tanaka, it's ready." A rather pretty clone told the Mayor. Mayor Tanaka, who had been reading a book, instantly closed and gracefully rose from her seat.

"Good. Tell Lady Fuji thank you for me." The mayor told the clone. She then swept her flowing skirts around herself and went through countless hallways before ending up in front of a door. She opened it and inside was the sleeping figure of Hikari. Mayor Tanaka knelt down before Hikari and shook her shoulders gently.

"What…. Mayor Tanaka!" Hikari cried out, startled. She attempted to say more but the mayor wrapped her arms around the girl, restricting her from moving any, and covered her mouth with a delicate hand.

"Now, now, Hikari. You mustn't try and lash out on me." She told Hikari as she attempted to release herself from the surprisingly strong grip of the Mayor. "I'll give you one more chance. Tell me, where are the outcasts?" She uncovered Hikari's mouth to hear her reply. But instead of a friendly answer, Hikari spat out,

"I'll tell you when pigs fly." She was about to say more when the mayor stuck a cloth under her nose. She soon felt her eyelids become heavy and her body began to sag.

"My, my, Hikari, I never you were so disagreeable. I'll have to change that now won't I?" Hikari feebly tried to struggle out of the Mayor's grip, but failed miserably as the Mayor tightened her hold. In a soothing voice, the Mayor told Hikari, "Relax Hikari…just relax. Soon your pain will be over. So just relax…relax." Her voice was gentle, hypnotic almost, and Hikari found herself succumbing to the sweet song of sleep.

* * *

"Dammit, where in the world are they?" A very frustrated Yamato slammed his fists onto his already worn out desk.

"I'm sorry sir. We have scanned the entire vicinity of Mura no Yume, however no trace of either of them were found. I am afraid to say this, but there have been rumors spreading throughout the town that they have been captured by the…" The messenger trailed off slightly and looked hesitantly at Yamato as if asking for his permission to continue. Yamato rubbed his temples and waved his hands at the messenger, signaling him to continue.

"I've heard that they've been captured by…" The messenger lowered his voice to a whisper and gulped hard before he continued. "…by women!" When Yamato heard this, his eyes grew big with surprise and fright.

"What! But how could that be possible? We haven't heard of any reports of women for the past three decades!" He demanded. The messenger shakily took out a vile from the inside of his jacket.

"I err, forgot to mention that while we hadn't found any trace of Takeru and Hikari, we did find these hairs of branches. While they may be from women around here, we aren't sure. I've sent some samples to the hospital to get a DNA test." The messenger told Yamato while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, hoping dearly that Yamato wouldn't punish him for his slip in memory. Yamato however, much to the messenger's great relief, just sighed deeply and told him,

"Very well. Report to me immediately when the DNA test results are out. You are dismissed now." The messenger saluted him and left the room. Yamato sank further into his chair, his hands cradling his head.

'Takeru…Hikari, where are you? Please, be alright.'

* * *

'What happened…?' Hikari thought groggily as a very bright light awoke her. She tried to shield her eyes with her hands but realized that she couldn't move her hands due to restraints around them. 'Wha…!' She trashed around on the cold metal chair that she was bound onto, memories of the night before flooding back to her. She tried call out but a piece of cloth was tied tightly around her mouth. When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light she made out the figure of Mayor Tanaka and very well known woman, Lady Fuji, hovering above her. The Mayor had her signature cruel smirk on her face when she realized that Hikari had at last woken up.

"Have a nice sleep Hikari? I hope you did." She said in a sweet voice. Overly, sickly sweet. Hikari tried to mumble some curses through the gag in vain.

"As disagreeable as ever I see Hikari? Ah, but you'll soon regret that. For you see this devise you are on? Well, you'll have fun with it I'm sure." Attempting a stifle her laughter she walked out of the room, Lady Fuji following behind her. Hikari calmed down slightly once they left the room and surveyed the machine that she was hooked up to and felt the blood drain out of her face. She was sitting in a cold metal chair, a hollow half sphere covering the upper part of her head with thousands of wires coming out of it and connecting to various places on her head and body. But before she was even able to think, Hikari felt a surge of insufferable pain coursing through her entire body. She screamed and trashed about, trying to somehow get rid of the pain she was feeling. But the pain continued despite all the efforts she made.

'Someone, please, stop the pain. Stop it…STOP IT!' Hikari thought desperately as tears streamed down her face, staining it. But when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Mayor Tanaka's voice rang out through the room.

"Hikari, forget everything about the outcasts. They're the reason you're feeling so much pain. It's their fault. You hate them; we hate them. Just forget about them. Forget them. Forget them…"

* * *

"Sir, we have gotten the DNA test results back and we have confirmed that the hairs we found were not from any of the women in this village. When we discovered this, we hacked into the main computer and discovered that this hair comes from a woman named Kaitlyn er…I can't exactly pronounce her last name. It seems French, however…" The messenger was cut off by Yamato slamming his hands against his now, very beaten up desk. Frightened at the reaction Yamato had given him, the messenger looked up only to see Yamato standing up, his face overshadowed with his long blonde bangs. As the messenger scurried out of the room, obviously perplexed, Yamato shakily sat back down.

'What's she doing here? How did she find us? What am I going to do…'

* * *

The creaking of the rusty prison door woke Takeru from his restless slumber. Tiredly, he looked up in surprise to see the Mayor standing before him. He tried to lunge at her, but the restraints around his legs and arms prevented him from doing so.

"What do you want?" He spat out. The Mayor looked at him with a cold face and walked over to him, not even flinching when he lashed out at her. Much to his great surprise and confusion she took out a key from her pocket and released him from his restraints. Takeru rubbed his wrists a bit, attempting to get more blood flowing into them before looking at the mayor with a questioning look. She jerked her head as if telling him to follow her and lead out of the prison and to what he presumed was the city gates. There she told him sharply,

"I see you were smart enough not to attack me. I'll give you that much credit. But don't think I'm doing this because I'm becoming soft."

"Then why did you do this?" Takeru asked. "What do you gain by releasing me?"

"Everything." She replied mysteriously. Mayor Tanaka then took out a piece of rolled parchment from her pocket and held it out. "Give this to your brother, Yamato, leader of the outcast village of Mura no Yume."

"Tch, you must think I'm an idiot to do this favor for you. I'm very much aware what your intentions are. I'm guessing you're going to send some spies to follow me to Mura no Yume so you can find the location of it. Well, too bad, that's not going to happen!" The Mayor however did not reply but instead started to laugh.

"My, my, both you and Hikari have quite imaginative minds. Why in the world would I do that when I already know of the location of Mura no Yume? No, no, that is not my intention at all. I am offering your little village a compromise. Seeing how you're the brother of Yamato, I believe I can tell you what it is. Either your village surrenders to us along with all the other villages that are residing in it for your annual Sakura Festival or if we do not have your reply in three days, we will attack with our full force. Not just Obaida, but all of the cities. I am sure that you aware that you're puny army will stand no chance against our full combined forces."

"And what if I choose not to inform Yamato about this?" Takeru asked defiantly.

"Well, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't? After all, you're only hurting your village by not informing them. We are being kind enough to give your pathetic villages a fair warning as to what is to come. You should thank us for that. And plus, I doubt you'll do that if you want to see your precious Hikari-chan again." The blood drained out of Takeru's face as the Mayor told him this.

"What have you done with Hikari? Where is she?"

"Oh, you'll see your lover soon enough…that is if your village agrees to surrender. If you don't, well, you'll still be able to see her, but I'm sure you'll be quite shocked."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough. Now hurry along and deliver my message. Time is running out for you." After she handed over the scroll to Takeru the Mayor mysteriously vanished. Takeru took one last glance back at Odaiba before hurtling into the dark forest.

'Hikari…wait for me. I promise I'll save you.'

* * *

"Lady Fuji, is she ready?" A soft voice called out. Lady Fuji, her face unemotional, nodded. "Good, please bring her out so I can see her." A girl was led to in front of Mayor Tanaka. A crude white garment outlined her petite figure and her mousey brown hair hung limp. Her crimson colored eyes were dull and mindless. The mayor asked her, "My child, what is your name?" Monotonously, almost mechanically, the girl replied,

"Yagami Hikari."

"How old are you?"

"I am 19 years old."

"Good, good. Now tell me. What do you think of the outcasts?" The girl's facial expression darkened.

"They are my sworn enemies. My life's goal is to annihilate each and every one of them. They must pay for the pain they have caused me."

* * *

Unmei: Okay, once again so sorry it took me forever to update and so sorry it's well… short and bad to put it bluntly. The plot is definitely getting darker now! I know there isn't too much romance in this fic so in the chapters to come I'll definitely try to incorporate some more into it. Um, please give me some ideas for how to finish this fic! I'm really running into a wall when I try to figure that out. I'm probably going to have about mmm… four or so more chapters, but I still can't think up of a good ending! HELP!

Anyways, hope you liked it despite its rather morbid tone. Oh, yes, I must thank all my reviewers. You guys have no idea just how much your reviews mean to me!

d: Haha, very creative name. Anyways, thanks so much for your very kind review. Sorry it took me so long to update—more than one month!

Moppy: Mm, Oreos and ice cream. I love sweet things so much! And yes, of course I'm so clever and stealthy. Jk, jk. Thanks so much for reviewing always. Love you muchy!

sushimonster724: Haha, yay! I'm glad more people are discovering, reading, and enjoying my fic. Thanks so much reviewing.

LilKittyCrazie: Hmm, that's a good question. I haven't thought whether I should include Takeru's mom in this story (does anyone know her Japanese name? I forgot what it was and I'm too lazy to look it up…) Sorry my chapters are short. I'll really try to make them longer. Thanks for reviewing!

anime latina: Thanks so much for the advice. I did try to add some more of Takeru's thoughts…I'll really try to add some more! Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you keep on reading, reviewing, and most of all enjoying my fic!

Kaydreams: Haha, thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it a lot—that makes me really happy! Thanks once again, love you muchy as well!

Malcolm Yuy: Haha, yea, I was extremely busy (and still am.) Sorry this update took a long time—I'll try to be faster. Thanks for always reviewing!

happyplacegn: Dun, dun! The plot thickens indeed. Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for always reviewing!

Shuu234: Ah, yes, Taichi. Ah, dammit I keep forgetting to put characters into this fic. There's so many…I'll try to work him in somehow. Thanks for reviewing.

sakura's conscience: Oops, sorry, forgot to ff reply you. Hope you don't mind…Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy my fic! Thanks so much for reviewing.

shadowtailmon: Haha, yea, I would be pretty pissed off too if I was reading that part but since I'm the author well… it's kinda hard for me to be pissed off at my own work. Thanks for always reviewing! Hope you keep on enjoying my fic.

luvisgood: Once again, so sorry it took me FOREVER to update. Thanks so much for your very kind review!

Lightseer: Yay you're back from well, wherever you've been. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for always reviewing!

Takerus Lost Angel: Haha, yea, sorry my chapters are short. I'll really try to make them longer. Thanks for reviewing! I love you, and all my reviewers, so very, very much!

Unmei: Well, I'd like to have this updated in about 2 weeks, but realistically, it'll probably be another month before I have the next chapter out. Sorry for the long delays, but school, etc is making me very busy and I just can't find the time to squeeze not only this fic but my other one in as well. I will try my hardest to finish this fic before the New Year, I really will! Thanks to everyone for sticking with this fic for so long already. Please give me your thoughts and advice; they're really a great help to me!


End file.
